


Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

by commandercrouton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, F/M, Fluff, KogKag - Freeform, KogKag VDay 2019, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, original otp, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: The door closed behind them, and Kouga heard a chair being pushed against the door. The two were shrouded in darkness, and his eyes adjusted to the shadows. He could faintly make out her outline standing next to him. She was shorter than he thought she would be. He saw her around school, but they never had a chance to interact until Sango decided to throw this valentine party.“So, how do you wanna do this?” Kouga asked, running his hands through his short brown hair.“What?” she squeaked.Huh, maybe she was all talk. Well, he was a gentleman, and if she wasn’t comfortable, he wouldn’t force her.“So, you’re Kagome right? I’m Kouga,” he whispered.“I know who you are,” she replied.“Oh, really?” He was surprised to find how pleased it made him to hear her say that. This beautiful girl knew who he was.“Yeah, you’re the guy that raced Inuyasha and lost,” she continued.Ouch.





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot loosely inspired by the song "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?" Written for our small KogKag fandom, celebrating KogKag VDay 2019!

A group of fifteen year olds sat in a circle, eyes focused in the center. The bottle in the middle of the room circled round and round, as if in a trance, unsure of who to land on. Kouga watched with an air of confidence on his face. He knew it was going to land on her. The fates would smile on him today. Why else would he wear his lucky underwear?

 

He gave a charming smile to the redhead sitting across from him. Ginta nudged his body, and Kouga fought the urge to smack his friend upside the head. Ayame was right there, staring at him with that adorable smile on her face. Her fiery hair were in pigtails today. On anyone else, he thought they would have looked childish, but on her, she was perfection.

 

The bottle started to slowly stop spinning, and Kouga watched, enraptured at the green bottle which was going to seal his fate. Slower and slower it spun, until finally,  _ yes finally _ , it slowed to a stop  _ in between _ Ayame and Kagura.

 

So much for lucky underwear.

 

“Oh, it looks like it landed on you Kagome,” Sango called out to her friend standing at the snack table.

 

This girl, Kagome, froze in the middle of eating a pretzel. A blush rose to her cheeks. This wasn’t supposed to happen this way. 

 

“Oh no, no, no,” she struggled out, “I’m not playing.”

 

“Yeah she isn’t playing,” Ayame countered, glaring daggers at her. 

 

Kagome met her stare, and narrowed her eyes in response. Kouga watched the showdown between them with curiosity. 

 

“She had her chance earlier, and she decided she was too good for spin the bottle,” Ayame continued.

 

Kagome’s eyes glanced between hers and Kouga’s.

 

“Leave her alone,” Inuyasha muttered from the circle. “She doesn’t want to play, she doesn’t have to.”

 

Kouga watched the girl raise her head defiantly. A part of Kouga realized how attractive that move of rebellion was.

 

“I’ll do it,” Kagome answered.

 

‘What?” Ayame threatened.

 

Kouga’s wide eyes stared at his crush. Maybe this would work out. Maybe kissing this girl would make Ayame jealous, and they can finally move forward in their relationship.

 

“I said I would do it,” Kagome repeated, stepping forward.

 

Hoots and hollers filled the basement room.

 

“Way to go Kagome,” Sango praised her. “Now, you two go in the closet, and you have to be there for seven minutes.”

 

Kouga watched as the brave girl strode into the closet without fear and he followed hopelessly behind her without a shadow of a doubt. He knew from that moment, Ayame could never compare to this girl.

 

The door closed behind them, and Kouga heard a chair being pushed against the door. The two were shrouded in darkness, and his eyes adjusted to the shadows. He could faintly make out her outline standing next to him. She was shorter than he thought she would be. He saw her around school, but they never had a chance to interact until Sango decided to throw this valentine party. 

 

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Kouga asked, running his hands through his short brown hair.

 

“What?” she squeaked.

 

Huh, maybe she was all talk. Well, he was a gentleman, and if she wasn’t comfortable, he wouldn’t force her.

 

“So, you’re Kagome right? I’m Kouga,” he whispered.

 

“I know who you are,” she replied.

 

“Oh, really?” He was surprised to find how pleased it made him to hear her say that. This beautiful girl knew who he was.

 

“Yeah, you’re the guy that raced Inuyasha and lost,” she continued.

 

Ouch. 

 

“Hey, that’s not what happened! I tripped over a rock and sprained my ankle. He didn’t even notice! I told him I would rematch, but he was the chicken who said he wouldn’t do it.”

 

“Hah, why would he need a rematch if he won the first one?” she smugly answered.

 

Damn she was a fiery one. He liked it.

 

“I’ll race him right now if you want,” he promised.

 

She scoffed at him.

 

“I will, I swear –.”

 

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” she interrupted him.

 

“What?” Kouga wasn’t sure he heard her right.

 

“I said, are you gonna kiss me or not?” she repeated, stepping closer to him, placing a hand on his chest.

 

That was the only invitation he needed. Kouga brought up his hand to cup the side of her face, and placed the other one on her waist. He was pleased to hear her gasp in the darkness of the closet.

 

Kouga leaned over and she rose on her toes to meet him halfway. He could feel her breath fan his face. His heart rate increased, and his mind briefly catalogued the smell of wildflowers coming from her. He drunkenly breathed her scent in, knowing he would never forget this moment.

 

He placed his lips softly on hers and was surprised to feel her respond fiercely. A groan escaped his lips and she swallowed it with her lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her, and he eagerly let her take control. 

 

It wasn’t anything more than just a kiss on that lips, but oh, did that kiss do things to him. Kouga would be happy if this never went any further than the closed lip kiss they were currently experiencing. Nothing would top this moment.

 

They were too wrapped up in each other, they didn’t realize the light shining on them as their group of friends opened the door. 

 

Someone cleared their throat, and they pulled apart guiltily. Kagome adjusted her shirt self consciously, and Kouga stared at her lips that were swollen  _ because of him _ . He did that. A primal feeling surged through him as he looked over her mussed up hair and pink cheeks. He wanted to do that to her again and again. 

 

Kagome walked out of the party and strode to the stairs, leaving the basement (and him) behind. 

 

She didn’t look back. 

  
  


\------

 

Kagome clutched the plastic cup in her hands, staring at the people surrounding her, wondering what the hell was she doing here. So what if she was single on Valentine’s Day? This wasn’t the first time she was single on this made up corporate holiday, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, statistically speaking. And she should know. Statistics was her major.

 

She eyed Sango distastefully as she sipped the lukewarm mixed drink the bar provided the patrons. That  _ traitor _ . What was the point of bringing her to this blasted singles party if all she was going to do was end up sitting on the lap of her ex-boyfriend. Although, from the looks of her tongue down his throat, they were currently back to the on status of their relationship.

 

Kagome would give it thirty more minutes, thirty more blasted minutes, before she made her way back to their apartment. She said a silent prayer to the gods above that Sango would end up at Miroku’s apartment tonight. She could not stand to hear their nights of wild sex, not tonight. If she heard them, she was sure she would barge in on them, yelling out the safe word she reserved when Kagome was very close to murdering Sango and Miroku when he stayed at their apartment, twenty four seven. 

 

“Excuse me miss, but have we met before?” a voice asked from behind her. Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. Right. Like she hadn’t heard that line before. 

 

She turned around ready to tell the guy thanks, but not thanks, when was stopped in her tracks by a pair of ice blue eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry?” she asked, momentarily forgetting what exactly she was going to say at that moment. How could anyone’s eyes by that blue? What was the probability? Mathematicians should be calculating this as they speak. 

 

“You just look awfully familiar,” he continued, staring at her as if he could tell she was wearing her only matching underwear set. Kagome fought back a shudder, and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t think so,” she smile sarcastically, turning back around. Just twenty more minutes. Maybe earlier than that. Sango hadn’t looked in her direction in quite a while.

 

“You sure?” he continued. 

 

“Yep,” Kagome replied, dismissing him completely.

 

“Well then how about we get to know one another. What you drinking?” 

 

Kagome raised her eyebrows staring at him. “This sounds an awful like you’re trying to pick me up,” she countered.

 

The handsome stranger let out a laugh. “That it does, I’ll give you that. Would you believe me if I told you my two idiot friends dragged me out. They thought it would be good for me.”

 

Kagome gave him a real smile this time. She noticed the way his ways followed the curve of her lips, and she briefly wondered if she imagined the way his throat moved as he swallowed nervously.

 

“Actually, I would. See that woman all over that guy’s lap? My wonderful best friend who vowed we would both go home with someone, or no one at all,” she replied, bringing the cup back up to her lips. 

 

“Yeah, my friends think I need to move on from my ex-girlfriend. Little did they know, I’ve been over her since the moment we said bye,” he answered, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“What happened there?’ Kagome wondered, curious despite herself. He must have left her, because there was no way someone would leave this specimen of a man.

 

‘Caught her in bed with someone who wasn’t me.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“Oh yeah. In my apartment too. That was great,” he joked sardonically.

 

“Shit, maybe I should be the one offering you a drink.” Kagome blushed as the meaning hit her, and she watched his eyes widen in surprise. A pleased smirk flit across his features. Was this all part of his ploy.

 

“Sorry miss, but manners will never let me accept the first offer of a pretty woman such as yourself offering to buy me a drink,” he teased, “but if you wanna offer once more…,” he hinted. 

 

Kagome laughed despite herself. “I’m Kagome,” she introduced herself, sticking out her hand.

 

“I knew I knew you from somewhere! I’m Kouga. We went to school together. Midoriko, right?”

 

Kagome’s lips parted in surprise. She eyed him warily, doing her best to place the man in front of her. 

 

“You were on the track team. Kouga, right?” she asked, realization dawning over her. “We went to a party together where we...Oh, right.” She definitely wasn’t imagining his smirk now.

 

“I believe I was the one who you spent seven glorious minutes in heaven with.”

 

Kagome looked him up and down, not even bothering trying to hide her appraisal. He wasn’t the scrawny thing he used to be in school. Where he was all limbs and bones were now replaced with lean muscles and tanned skin. She never thought she would be the type of woman to enjoy long hair, but on him, she could make an acception. His incisor tooth peeked out as he smiled, noticing she was pleased with what she saw. 

 

“See anything you like?” he confidently asked her.

 

Kagome blushed a dark shade of pink. Well, there was no hiding it now.

 

“Depends, do you?”

 

Kouga choked on his drink by her bold answer. 

 

She smiled confidently, and stood up straighter, meeting his gaze. Kagome watched as approval shown in his eyes. 

 

“There’s the defiant and confident girl I remember,” he joked.

 

“I think I earned my confidence this time.”

 

“Oh really?” Kouga’s eyebrow raised, appraising her.

 

“So, are we gonna do this?”

 

“Do what?”

 

Kagome let out a big grin, and Kouga was momentarily breathless by that grin gracing her face. 

 

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

 

As their lips met for the second time in their life, Kouga knew he wasn’t gonna let her walk out again. Even after all this time, Kagome’s lips fit perfectly against his. She sighed happily as she felt his tongue graze her lips, seeking permission. She opened her mouth eagerly, wanting to taste him, wanting to know if he tasted as good as he smelled. He smelled like the forest, and Kagome wanted to surround herself in it.

 

Kouga let out a whimper as she sucked on his lip, and she pulled away triumphantly. Kouga’s face followed her momentarily, still seeking her lips and mourning their loss of contact.

 

“Wanna head back to my place?”

 

“Gods yes,” he answered, as she slipped her hands in his. Kagome was never the kind of girl to do something like this, but she knew even then, that this wasn’t a typical situation.

 

\-------

 

Kouga paced outside the courthouse, waiting for Kagome to show up. He was wearing the nicest shirt and tie he owned, and his hair was brushed and styled in a ponytail. He fought the urge to run his fingers through it, settling instead on fidgeting with the extra hair tie he kept around his wrist.

 

“Kouga,” a voice called out from behind him.

 

He turned around, eager to see the owner of the voice, and was struck by a vision in white. 

 

Kagome stood proudly in a white cocktail dress and illusion cap sleeves. The dress had an overlay of white lace, detailed with a floral pattern. Her birdcage veil fit elegantly against her side ponytail. Her bright red lipstick brought attention to the happy blush on her cheeks. Kouga stared at her in wonder, noticing the full skirt barely hid the small swelling of her belly.

 

He was next to her side in an instant, holding her in his arms. 

 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered in her hair.

 

“And you look very handsome.” She preened as she felt him pepper soft kisses along her jaw. 

 

“Ready to get married?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for this day longer than you know,” she bit her lip shyly. He gave her a dazzling smile, placing a hand protectively against her abdomen. She placed a hand over his, and they stared at one another with stars in their eyes.

 

As they stood in front of the judge, their hands clasped with one another, they made vows to always be there for one another, and to love each other fiercely. The small party of witnesses let out soft and happy tears as they watched the two become one.

 

The judge proclaimed them husband and wife, and cheers erupted around them. Kouga lifted the small birdcage veil and stared at her with worship in his eyes.

 

“So, you gonna kiss me or not?” he asked her.

 

Her wide smile was answer enough as she pulled his shirt to her, placing his lips on hers. He placed a hand behind her neck and back, supporting her body as he dipped her body, pressing himself deeper into the kiss. They broke apart, smiling like maniacs, eyes for only the other.


End file.
